Finely Jackson's Epic Summer Adventure
by peacelivelove14
Summary: It's been years since the prophecy of seven was complete. The seven are happily married and now have kids, but, when they get kidnapped it's up to Finley Jackson and the rest of their kids to get them back. Will they make it?


Finely Jackson's Epic Summer Adventure

Chapter One: The Trip

"Finley, wake up, we're going to be late," Finley Jackson's older brother Theo yelled into her room. The sixteen year old let out a groan and rolled over. This is not the time she wanted to be waking up on the first day of summer vacation. She sat up and stretched her tan arms before getting out of the comfy bed and getting changed. She put on a red shirt that had Snoopy on it, a pair of of dark shorts, and her black converse. She quickly put some clothes in her black backpack and walked out of the orange walls of her room.

When she got down stairs she saw her parents and brother sitting at the table eating some cereal. They looked up when she walked into the room.

"Finally, Sleepyhead is up," Her dad, Percy Jackson, joked. She glared at him before sitting down and pouring a bowl of Honey Nut Cheerios. Her brother, who you would never guess was related to her unless you looked at her whole family, had his head in a book. Her mom, Annabeth Jackson, was staring off into space, her blonde hair in a ponytail. Her dad was reading the news paper his black hair falling into his eyes. She finished her cereal quickly and washed her bowl.

"Okay, are we leaving or what," She said pulling her curly blonde hair, that she got from her mom, out of her sea green eyes, that she got from her dad.

"Get in the car then," Her mom said and went to find her bag and her keys. Finley walked out to the car fast and threw her bag in the trunk. Everyone else came out shortly after and they piled into the silver mini van. The ride was a long one and for most of the time Theo was reading, that was basically all he did, he looks like one of the jocks, but he is one of the biggest nerds you'll ever meet. His dark hair was to long and always fell into his stormy gray eyes. Sitting there in silence was really quite boring, her mind filled with thoughts of random things. The ride seemed to go on forever and they ended up playing the license plate game. Finley found most of them and her family just played along with her so she wouldn't keep asking how long was left.

The beige squishy seats were starting to get uncomfortable by the time they stopped at the rest stop off the highway. There were some fast food restaurants and small stores inside the small building, along with the bathrooms. The huge bathroom was filled with people on their way to start their summer vacation. When they were done, they all piled back into the car, ready for the last hour of the trip. Finley started to sing songs in her head and tapped her foot on the floor of the old car. Looking out the window she saw familiar little town that her friends lived in.

The center of town was filled with teenagers walking around with friends enjoying their summer vacation. As you got farther out of the center, you got to what looked like more cabin-like homes. They turned down the long street that led to the lake, a few feet down the road they turned into the driveway of the house they visited every year. It was a two story house made of wood with a big porch around the front.

As soon as Finley stepped out of the car, a little blonde girl grabbed her with all the strength she had, which was a lot, and pulled her into a hug. The little girl was incredibly strong for a eight year old, Finley thought while giving her a hug.

"Hey Sadie," Finley said as she pulled away from the hug.

"Hi Finley, this is going to be so much fun," The little girl said while jumping up and down.

"While that's good, because if it was going to be boring, I would leave now," I said smiling as she started to look down. "I'm just kidding I wouldn't leave." And the smile returned on the girls face.

"Stop making my little sister sad," A voice said behind her. Finley turned to see the brown haired girl, Naomi.

"Naomi," Finley said giving the girl who was the same age as her a hug.

"It's been so long," Naomi said pulling away from the hug.

"It's been since February," Finley said giving her a smile.

"And that's way to long," A voice behind Finley said.

"Mom," Naomi groaned.

"Aunt Piper!" Finley said giving the lady who was a little bit younger than her own mother a hug. She wasn't really her aunt, but her parents didn't have any siblings so she was close enough.

"Hey, I feel left out don't I get a hug?" A voice that belonged to her uncle Jason said.

"Fine," Finley said and gave him a hug.

After everyone said hello to each other, they went inside the house and into the living room. They talked about what happened over the months that they haven't seen each other. It was nice seeing them again, nicer then being at home right outside the city, Finley always thought. The sun was still high in the sky when they finished talking.

"Why don't we go down to the lake and get on the boat?" Aunt Piper asked standing up from the chair she was sitting in.

"Yes!" Sadie yell standing up and running to her room.

"I guess that's a yes then," Finley's dad said standing up to go get ready.

Everyone else got up to go get ready, while Finley and her brother went to get there stuff out of the car.

"When's Uncle Grover getting here," Finley asked her brother.

"Tomorrow, I think," Theo said opening the trunk of the car.

"While, are you ready to get your ass kicked at tubing?" Finley said because tubing was always a big competition in their family.

"Oh no, I'm going to win," He said walking back into the house. She rolled her eyes and closed the trunk, before walking in the house.

She walked up the stairs and turned right down the hallway and then another right into Naomi's room. It was a light blue color with pink sheets on the bed, She had many pictures of herself with friends and her favorite bands.

"Hey, hurry up, we're losing daylight," Naomi said coming out of the bathroom in a tank top and shorts.

"I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying," She said walking into the lavender colored bathroom.

Once she got changed into her bathing suit, she put back on her T-shirt and shorts. Finley found her way back downstairs and found everyone waiting in the living.

"Finally," Naomi said getting up and walking toward the door. Everyone followed knowing that Naomi would get annoyed seeing no one behind her.

The walk down to the beach was short, though, they did live right near the beach, so it made sense. Finley was excited to get on the boat considering she hasn't been on one since last summer. They walked down the narrow dock up to the boat that the Graces' own. The white boat was moving up and down with the small waves made from the other boats out in the water.

Jason started up the boat, making more ripples in the water, as everyone climbed onto the boat. Finley squished into one of the seats up in front of the boat with Naomi and Sadie. She watched the water as she heard Sadie start to bicker about having to wear her life jacket.

"But, Naomi, Finley, and Theo don't have to wear them," Sadie complained.

"But, they're older than you," Piper said handing the life jacket to Sadie. She heard Sadie huff and plop back down in her seat.

The boat started to move backwards for a bit and then was turning. The wind hit Finley's face in a blast as the boat started to go forward at a fast speed. When they were out in the deeper waters Jason stopped the boat, Finley's parents tied the two brightly colored tubes to the boat and threw them in the water.

"Who's going first?" Her mom asked sitting back down in her seat.

"Me and Naomi," Finley said smiling at Naomi.

"Okay, round one, Finley vs. Naomi," Her dad said in a announcer's voice.

Finley grabbed her life jacket and walked to the back of the boat putting it on, Naomi doing the same. She jumped onto the more bouncy tube and tried to turn around without falling off. Once they were settled on the tubes, Jason moved the boat forward to straight out the ropes like he always did. Finley and Naomi were busy making faces at each other to see that Jason was about ready to start the ride. The sudden movement made the girls almost fall off, but, they quickly regained their balance. The ride was easy at first with little waves, but, then the girls started to grab each others tube and try to throw them outside the wake. Jason started to do doughnuts and go over the wakes that other boats made. Finley finally succeed in throwing Naomi over the wake just as Jason hit the waves from his doughnut, both of the tubes went up in the air high, but, only Finley managed to stay on. Jason slowed the boat down and turned it around going to get Naomi.

"That's not fair!" Naomi yelled flailing her arms. "You never fall off a tube!"

"I guess the water just likes me," Finley said pulling herself in with the rope.

"Yeah, maybe," Naomi said pulling the ladder down and getting up.

They stayed on the boat until the sun went down and they started the trudge up to the house. The parents started to get ready for dinner and started the fire. All the kids got changed out of their swimsuits.

"I still don't get why you never fall off the tube," Naomi said to Finley as they sat on the couch watch one of the movie that was on.

"I'm just good at it," Finley said with a shrug.

"You aren't even wet though," Naomi said.

"You're dry too, my hair just dries faster." Finley said.

Naomi was about to protest when they were called to make dinner. Everyone gathered around the camp fire and cooked their hot dogs and sausages. After dinner, they made smores and went to bed.

In the morning, Finley woke up to find no one else up. She walked into the kitchen and found it exactly like it was before she went to bed. Before she freaked out and woke everyone up, she checked their bedroom. When no one was there she ran into Naomi's room.

"Naomi, wake up," She hissed hitting her arm.

"What's wrong," Naomi said her voice still holding sleep.

"Our parents are missing," Finley said trying to wake her up.

Naomi sat up quickly. "What!" She yelled.

"Our parents are missing, now come on!" Finley yelled grabbing her arm and pulling he rout of the bed. They ran down the hall to the others room. Naomi ran into Sadie's room, while Finley ran into Theo's room.

"Theo, wake up, mom and dad are gone!" Finley yelled on the verge of tears while jumping on his bed.

"What!" He yelled sitting up.

"Mom and dad are gone!" She almost sobbed.

Theo almost jumped out of bed and ran downstairs, Finley followed after him, and shortly after everyone else was downstairs. Theo was looking for a object to protect themselves with, while Finley and Naomi looked after the crying Sadie. There was the sound of a car door closing and footsteps walking up to the porch, Theo picked up the fire poker and held it in front of him, the footsteps got closer and Naomi and Finley hid Sadie behind them. The door opened and the familiar face of Grover showed.

"Uncle Grover," Finley said and ran to give him a hug. "I'm so glad it's you."

"Who else would it be?" Grover asked pulling away from the hug, looking at her worried.

"Our parents are missing," She said after a sigh.

"What?" Grover asked.

"We woke up this morning and they were gone," Finley told him.

The smile that was always on his face vanished. "Come with me." He said and walked out the door.

* * *

**Hey guys,**

**I hope you liked the first chapter. I'm really excited about this story. Peace Out!**

**~Care**


End file.
